moviefanfictaionfandomcom-20200215-history
Tom and Jerry 2
Tom and Jerry 2 (also known as Tom and Jerry 2: Travel in Every World)' '''is an 2016 musical romantic action-comedy film and a sequel to Tom and Jerry. Summary After the events of Tom and Jerry, Lisa's friends, family and boyfriend starts to help Tom and Jerry again before Alex Taylor, starts to take over the world. Meanwhile, Aimee and Stacy's long-lost sister, Mary, who are now spending time in the mental asylum, survive her wounds in an accident and now a hybrid (half-human/half-robot like Tenaya from Power Rangers) and helps Max Taylor (Alan's brother) to hunt down Tom, Jerry and the other detective agency agents and Aimee is revealed to be alive and was put by The Witness Protection Progam against Max and adopts a fake name called Julie Foster, a detective from New York but she is married to someone else with step-kids and her adopted daughter she had and causes chaos. Plot The film opens that Lisa is sleeping but she is awaken by Tyler that it is already 8:00 in the morning and she thinks she is late. In a hurry, Alex (seen wearing an bathrobe) says that it's 5:00 in the morning but he says that it was all a lie that Tyler wake you. (Note: This opening is a parody of ''Diary of a Wimpy Kid). Cast *Kirsten Dunst as Uma Swanson *Bailee Madison as Lisa Fitzgerald *Seann William Scott as Nick Harper *Kim Soo-Hyun as Toshi Nakamura *Moises Arias as Terry * G. Hannelius as Nancy, Lisa's best friend *Will Smith as Max Two Shoes *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Manny Two Shoes *Tyler James Williams as Timmy Smith * Madison Lintz as Brenda * Cassie Scerbo as Julie * Ashley Benson as Marcie * Kate Upton as Linda * Blake Michael as Mark * Corey Fogelmanis as Bruce * Sabrina Carpenter as Rebecca Davis * Rowan Blanchard as Allison Fitzgerald * Sidney Fullmer as Hadley Walters * August Maturo as Tyler Fitzgerald * Emily Alyn Lind as Penny Foster, Julie and Hank's adopted daughter. Later, she becomes one of the members of the Fitzgerald family. She is Alex's half-daughter, Lisa, Allison and Tyler's half-sister. She loves animals. She is born in 7th of March in 2002 (she is adopted when she is 6). * Natalie Alyn Lind as Marie Foster, Hank's daughter and Julie's step-daughter. Later, she becomes one of the members of the Fitzgerald family. She is Alex's step-daughter, Lisa, Allison and Tyler's step-sister. She loves animals too. She is born in the 4th of July in 2000. * Ed Oxenbould as Hank Foster, Jr, Hank's son and Julie's step-son. Later, he becomes one of the members of the Fitzgerald family. He is Alex's step-son and Lisa, Allison and Tyler's step-brother. He loves animals too. He has similarities to Alex Fitzgerald: both prone to panic attacks, both suffering to ornithophobia and allergic to birds. He is born in the 6th of July in 2001. * Sierra McCormick as Amber Mendes, Alex's daughter with Alyssa. It is revealed in the prequel they had a daughter which Jenna was jealous. * Aaron Eckhart as Max Taylor, Alan's older evil twin brother and the film's main antagonist. He does not exist but Hayley shapeshifts into Max. **Eckhart also plays Alan Taylor, a friendly millionaire who's kind hearted. He says that he does not have a twin brother. (Note: He is not the villian from this page's 1st film counterpart) **Ashley Boettcher as Hayley Coleman, Max's alter ego and the main antagonist who tortures the main characters. She is a psychopath. * Nicholas D' Agosto as Terrence Carson * Jennifer Aniston as Jennifer Coleman * Jaclyn Smith as Mary Holmes * Matthew Broderick as Alex Fitzgerald * Nathan Lane as Mr. Harris * Allison Janney as Aimee Fitzgerald, the tetragonist and Creepy Jenna the secondary antagonist * Demi Moore as Alyssa Mendes, Alex's ex-girlfriend from 1976 * Peter Capaldi as Deputy Hank Foster, Julie/Aimee's husband * Ariana Grande as Linda Stephens, Lisa's roommate and friend * Victoria Justice as Mia Watson, Lisa's friend * Laurie Holden as Mandy Fitzgerald, Alex and Maddie's little sister. * Molly Ringwald as Madison Fitzgerald * Stephen Collins as Mr. Coleman, the head of the Witness Protection Program. * Portia Doubleday as Mary 106 * Zachary Gordon as Sam Fitzgerald Cameos *Georgie Henley as the dress clerk in the mall scene *Johnny Knoxville as Police Officer *Will Arnett as Police Officer *Kevin James as Tim Dalton Motion Capture and Voice Cast *Billy West as the voice of Tom Cat and Barney Bear *Bob Bergen as the voice Jerry Mouse/Tyke *Phill LaMarr as the voice of Spike *Kath Soucie as the voice of Nibbles *Jeff Bergman as the voice of Butch the Bulldog *Joe Alaskey as the voice of Droopy *Drake Bell as the motion capture and voice of Quacker *Hal Sparks as the motion capture and voice of Muscles Mouse *Mitchell Musso as the motion capture and voice of Topo *Tom Kane as the motion capture and voice of Tiny Bulldog *Matthew McConaughey as the motion capture and voice of Puggsy *Tom Hanks as the motion capture and voice of Frankie DaFlea *Ty Burrell as the motion capture and voice of Drippy Dog *Vincent Martella as the motion capture and voice of Dripple Dog *Jake T. Austin as the motion capture and voice of Bernie the Swallow *Jason Segal as the motion capture and voice of Swampy Fox *Ashley Tisdale as the motion capture and voice of Peep *Seth Green as the motion capture and voice of Benny Burro *Charlie Sheen as the motion capture and voice of Joe Bear *Adam Sandler as the motion capture and voice of Screwy Squirrel *Tom Kenny as the motion capture and voice of Napoleon *Jeff Bennett and David Henrie as the motion capture and voice of George and Junior *Davis Cleveland as the motion capture and voice of Stinky Jr. McWolf *John DiMaggo as the motion capture and voice of Meathead *Ty Burrell as the motion capture and voice of Lenny *George Lopez as the motion capture and voice of Mighty McWolf *Gary Cole as the motion capture and voice of Tin *Steven Weber as the motion capture and voice of Pan *Dee Bradley Baker as the motion capture and voice of Alley *Ashton Kutcher as the motion capture and voice of Kyle the Cat Musical Numbers #Don't Stop Believin'- Lisa and her classmates #Problem- Lisa (rap), Allison (vocals) and Timmy (whispering) #Break Free- Lisa #Give Me Everything- the whole students. #Uptown Funk- Alex, Terrence, Tom and Jerry #Lips Are Movin'- Alyssa #Uptown Funk- Alex and Terrence #Love Me Harder- Alyssa and Alex #Like Me- The Girls and Boys #Fallin' For Ya- Aimee #Meant To Be- Alex, Alyssa, Hank and Aimee #I Knew You Were Trouble Parody- Hayley Coleman #Love In The Air- Alyssa and Alex #Meant to Be (reprise)- Alex and Alyssa #Popular Song- Alex and Alyssa Trivia *It is rated PG for mild thematic material including some action and peril, for comical violence and brief mild language. *It will be 146 mins. long *PG certificate. *It will be distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures with Village Roadshow Pictures and Metro Goldwyn Mayer. *Nibbles, Spike, Tyke, Quacker, Muscles Mouse, Topo, Tiny Bulldog, Puggsy, Frankie DaFlea, Droopy, Drippy, Dripple, Peep, Barney Bear, Benny Burro, Joe Bear, Screwy Squirrel, Napoleon, George, Junior and Toodles are gonna open their own detective agency to find Tom and Jerry. *Tin, Pan, Alley, Kyle the Cat, Butch Dog, Meathead, Lenny, Mighty McWolf, Stinky Jr. McWolf and Butch Cat are working for Connor Walters. *Alex Fitzgerald and Butch Dog quit in Connor Walters' Accounting Firm and helps Lisa and the others. *Uma, Terrence, Lisa, Sarah, Nancy, Marcie, Nathan, Linda, Mark, Terry, Bruce, Nick, Brenda, Alex, Aimee, Butch Dog, Rebecca, Hadley, Missy and Toshi are going to help Nibbles, Spike, Tyke, Quacker, Muscles Mouse, Topo, Tiny Bulldog, Puggsy, Frankie DaFlea, Droopy, Drippy, Dripple, Peep, Barney Bear, Benny Burro, Joe Bear, Screwy Squirrel, Napoleon, George and Junior to help Tom and Jerry in Nibbles, Spike, Tyke, Quacker, Muscles Mouse, Topo, Tiny Bulldog, Puggsy, Frankie DaFlea, Droopy, Drippy, Dripple, Peep, Barney Bear, Benny Burro, Joe Bear, Screwy Squirrel, Napoleon, George, Junior and Toodle's own detective agency. *Brenda quits being a rival to Lisa and starts a friendship with Lisa and the others. *Lisa is a leader of the Chicago Warriors and a fan of horror films. *Missy is the leader of The Chicago Bellas (a parody of Barden Bellas from Pitch Perfect). *Tyler is the leader of The Treblemakers (a parody of The Trebelmakers from Pitch Perfect). *Toshi has a power called time-travel manipulation that can go back into time. *Lisa has a power called cyrokinesis which she freezes something or someone with her hand. *Lisa and Alex also have a rapid cellular regeneration ability that heals her wounds in a minute and hour. *Alex has a power called pyrokinesis. *Allison has the ability named * Uma has the ability to travel at superhuman speeds. * Both Ashley Benson and Cassie Scerbo appear in Bring It On: In It To Win It. * Both Corey Fogelmanis, August Maturo, Sabrina Carpenter and Rowan Blanchard appear in Girl Meets World. * Both Nathan Lane and Matthew Broderick appear in The Lion King films and The Producers Category:2016 films Category:Films Category:Comedy films Category:Science Fiction films